Cinderella twist
by burningflame77
Summary: modern time. Akihito was only ten when he met Asami the first time. After a heartbreaking incident, and words "dont ever forget me" a twist of a Cinderella story stepsister (small) and a new meeting with a pair of fated rings when they are older. FIRST FANFIC! REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES. please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey im new to this and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters in this doesn't belong to me! Or the story of viewfinder! It belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei! Thank you

Just to give you a heads up, this is rated T and might go up or down depending on the story line! Also this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me!

This idea started when I was watching another Cinderella story. It was with the step sister that gave me the idea, trust me not a lot of it will be in this story, just the beginning part that's all.

This story contains swearing, mafia, school, abuse (LIGHT), mostly verbal (beginning only though) so angst. Etc…

NOTE: really sorry for the spelling errors!

Cinderella twist? [PROLOUGE?]

That night it was raining really hard…

Why are you leaving me said Akihito who was only ten years old

Im sorry, ill make it up in the future. Ill defiantly come back for you

You promise?

Yes I promise, and he held out his hand towards the younger one

It's a ring! Gasped Akihito

Yup, and look, "breaks apart" now there's two of them! This will help you remember me when I'm gone said 15 year old Asami as he put half of the ring on a chain and hands it over to Akihito.

Where are you going though and leaving me? Cried Akihito

Im going to America, my father wants me to meet people, but ill defiantly come back for you, I'm sorry.

Just like that Asami kissed little Akihito on the forehead and ran off into the night

As rain was pouring down Akihito whimpered while clutching the necklace while he screamed RYUUCHI! RYUUCHI DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

Back in the distant Ryuuchi could hear his beloved scream his given name, a single tear escaped his eyes. He really didn't want to leave poor Akihito alone, but it was his job! For his future, or maybe for there's. "Im ready dad little Asami hissed as he got into the black limo and they disappeared into the night."

FIVE YEARS LATER A/T

"Akihito get down here right!" Now said his father said. he really didn't know what to say to his son. After the incident ten years ago, he decided that maybe his little Akihito was suffering a feeling without love. What he didn't know was, anything about Asami and his son since he was rarely home. This caused kaname to think that maybe Akihito was lacking a mothers love and care? So just for his son he decided to date women. Soon after he actually grown fawn of one he liked, so he decided to ask Akihito what he thought.

Akihito sat up in his bed a groaned, he had another one of those dreams again. He sighed and got up to get ready for the day, then he heard kaname, his father screaming his name so he threw on something and ran down stairs.

The moment he opened the living room door, a strong perfume escaped out of the small crack he made. First of all he was slightly confused because, he sniffed again "Perfume?" he said out loud.

His father chuckled and said, "Oh Akihito, you're here took you long enough! This is Ellen, and I want you to meet her, and her two lovely daughters."

Hi, both daughters and mother said in unison. The daughters looked at this man's son and saw how he looked… they didn't know how to describe? Pretty, cute, all of the above? They gasped in horror, how could he look so much better than they were? What kind of foundation does he use?

Ellen looked at her soon to be husband in horror, this man has been bragging about his son's looks, but she didn't expect….. Well…. This! She was extremely mad since she could see that her daughters really didn't look as pretty, but she smiled and put on her little 'act' and said to kaname, "awe I didn't expect your son to look really cute!"

Yes yes see what I told ya! said kaname, he had been telling Ellen for the past week how his son was a looker and resembled his mother. Even he was quite proud to have Akihito as his son.

Akihito groaned as he saw Ellen and her daughters. They were all right, he could say, but definitely not worth a picture, but he replied hi back to them and declared that he had a photo-shoot at one clock. If he didn't get there on time his boss was going to yell at him AGAIN! Plus there perfume was a combination smoke bomb ready to go off!

Without hearing what they had to say he rushed upstairs to get ready.

Hunny dear said Ellen eyeing her husband. When are you going to tell him about "US" she asked.

"Well" said kaname , scratching his the back of his head, uh I guess tonight if that makes you feel better dear.

That would be great hunny purred Ellen and she smiled at her daughter, "isn't that right dears" ? yes mother, her daughter said in unison. Both mother and daughter could wait till this strawberry blond hair kid gets messed up in his head. They hated him! And they hate stuff that's pretty. This kid is going to get a lesson the three thought

Meanwhile Akihito's dad was wondering how to tell his son Ellen wasn't really a friend but he loved her, and wanted to marry her.

Hey please no flames! Please go easy this my first fanfic! so, when I was writing this I was thinking of a "another Cinderella story" the one from Hillary duff. Its really not going to be like that! But sort of, please leave a comment below and tell me what you think. Ahh this is my first fanfic! So excited thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2 marriage ehh?

Chapter two.

Hey sorry for the ("") mistakes, I was in a really hurry yesterday. Ill will definitely keep in mind about them now since I have time to proofread more. I hope it will go more smoothly in this chapter. Thank you for reading my story though. Also it was indeed five years later, and when kaname mentioned ten years ago that's also right too. I know its confusing but it gets explained in further chapters. Sorry -.- also the names might be spelled wrong like Akihito is spelled like akhito.

Disclaimer: The characters in this doesn't belong to me! Or the story of viewfinder! It belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei! Thank you

Ok on to the story. also the characters are a little "out of character" since asami hasnt come in yet.

_Ten…nine….eight….seven…._

"I'm sorry boss", said Akihito as he stormed in.

Just then the buzzer went off.

"I see that you BARLEY made it on time" said

"Ahh well you see..." Stammered akhito

"Ok what's the story this time"

"No no no! This time is real absolutely true, you see my dad..." Boy did right now he feel like boy cried wolf. Since before akhito was just lazy and didn't want to go to work.

"Ok... Ill let you off this time since it seems different. And I don't need an explaintion. How about we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"Well, your father and I thought about this and we feel that you should take on a interview/reporter job this time. Instead of all this mafia jobs. We feel that it's much to dangerous for you right now considering your father and Ellen... Oops"

"WHAT TO DANGEROUS!" Fuck how am I going to do what I want to do. And what did he mean about Ellen ? "Hey boss, can you hold on one moment" just then akhito pulled out his iPhone and was calling kaname'

RING RING RING.

" oh hunny aren't you going to pick that up?" Said Ellen.

" um well..." Kaname knew it was son. And he knew what was coming. He hesitantly picked up the home phone. "Moshi moshi" said Kaname

"Oh cut the crap dad. What are you doing! Are you trying to ruin my career! What the hell has been going on in your head! I told you many times to butt out." Screamed akhito.

"Well akhito, dads worried about you. I just heard recently that a bomb went off and and..."

"Dad! That was in Boston with those two brothers I was talking about. This is different and I wish that you understand that!" Sighed akhito. Here we go again.

" but akhito daddy really cares about you. It's too dangerous" he really wanted akhito to change his dangerous habits since he was scared one day he would lose akhito the same as he did with his wife ten years ago.

"...dad... This is about mom isn't it"

"Yes, please just this once listen to me!"

"Ok ill talk to you later"

"You really should tell him about 'US' dear. He has the right to know. Plus the wedding is next month. You need him time to prepare." Said Ellen

_Meanwhile_

"Boss, I agree to take this job"

"Great now here's the file on everything on the client and ill see you when this job is completely done. But for now your father is waiting for you downstairs in the cafe"

"Ehhh... Already. Ok" I wonder why dads downstairs akhito thought as he took the file and peeked inside. Seeing the name 'feilong' as the client seemed oddly familiar somewhere long long ago. But he ignored that thought and rushed downstairs.

As akhito was pushing the small cafe's door he saw Kaname and headed towards the table.

"Hi, what can I get you today" said the waitress.

Akhito was craving for something sweet so he looked at the menu while his father ordered first.

"I'll like to order a chocolate Caramel mocha please and akhito what would you like today."

"Um I will like a scoop of sea salt icecream with honey lavender icecream please. " he looked over at his dad and and saw him smirk. Just then the waitress said thank you and left with their order.

"What? Stop staring" blushed akhito

"Well I knew you always loved lavender honey but what's sea salt icecream?"

"It's something I had in France last year during the summer. Plus it's good and it's blue" said akhito

"Oh, speaking of last summer I was going to talk to you about that, you see..."

"Sorry to interrupt but here's your order" said the waitress.

Once akhito got his order he started to compare the taste. He loved honey lavender but when he was in France the little shop downstairs where he was staying didn't have any so they recommended sea salt. And you could say it was love at first bite. After tasting both of them he could decide which one he liked.

Kaname was looking at his son. He was just about to announce about Ellen and him, but the waitress came. He waited until akhito was done comparing icecream tastes, since his son has been comparing things ever since he was young it was quite cute you could say.

Akhito looked up and saw his dad giving the look, and he decided to change the subject and asked " you were saying"

Thinking quickly Kaname just decided to break the news. "I'm marrying Ellen next month"

"WHAT THE HELL! THE THE PERFUME LADY!'" screamed Akihito

hey, and yes it said feilong, but dont worry he wont interfere with anything about asami and akhito. Also it is Sea Salt icecream from Kingdom of Hearts! you can make it at home too heres the link, I will try to update once or twice every two weeks. thank you :) also if theres any ideas out there feel free to tell me. Im working on chapter four right now.

/main/2009/10/13/sea-salt-ice-cream-not-just-for-n obodies-recipe-included/


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) this is chapter three so i hope you enjoy. This chapter might be a bit boring but it actually leads to important events.

Disclaimer: The characters in this doesn't belong to me! Or the story of viewfinder! It belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei! Thank you

CHAPTER 3

"Hush calm down, yes the perfume lady?" Said Kaname with a questioned response.

"Dad... Do you love her?"

"Well... Yes I really do. I know what you are thinking. I loved your mom with all my heart and I still do. She was the most beautiful women I ever met. But I feel that it's not fair for you to be growing up without a mother plus your only 15. "Even though akhito was only 15 everyone knew he was really mature. Ever since his mother died he took care of all house chores, bills, and groceries. But still he wanted akhito to relax now.

Akhito thought for a moment. The reason he felt sad was because ten years ago ryuuchi was the only person that really cared for him when he missed his mom. Dad was there too. But, he had to work a lot to bring up akhito when he was younger. Then, ryuuchi left five years ago to America and hasn't been back since. He felt really sad all the time and his father took that it was because he hit teen year's hormones, so it was worse without a mom. So his father bought him a plane ticket to France for his birthday, so he could go during the summer to cool down without knowing the real reason of why his son was sad. Akhito didn't know why he didn't tell Kaname about ryuuchi but, he felt that by instincts he shouldn't tell anyone so he never did. Also the necklace five years ago when ryuuchi left has been hanging from his neck all the time and never left his side.

"Dad if '_this woman'_ really makes you happy then go for it.!"

Kaname couldn't believe it! Akhito just gave them his blessing. He was so excited and looked at akhito.

Akhito saw that look and stood up immediately and said "no dad… not here not here pleases!"

Kaname didn't listen and grabbed akhito into a big bear hug.

"Can't... Breath..." Said akhito even though it was quite, Kaname could hear his son and let go.

"So when's the wedding taking place?" Said akhito

"Since its February now the wedding is going to take place March 18th."

"Ok but have you thought of their girls. Like where are they going to go to school?" Said akhito

"I was hoping you could help me with that since you go to Japan's best high school...?

"Dad that school was really hard to get it to cant the girls go somewhere else please!"

"Well you are on good terms with all of the teachers there, so I was hoping you could talk to the teachers. " said Kaname. He was quite nervous since he heard that Ellen's daughters weren't very bright. Plus akhitos school was indeed the best. However Ellen insisted getting her daughters to go there saying how its for the best of them _blah blah_ when they were older.

Akhito sighed and checked the time. Just then his cellphone rang and he stood up to be excused.

"Hello, what's up kou?"

"Hey I heard what happened from that of yours manager so….. your father is remarrying huh!"

That big mouth manager! Making a mental note to kick him. "Ya dads remarrying someone, also I can't go on mafia jobs in the while since they're getting married next month. "

"Oh ok yeah sure. Are you free today?"

"Yup how about you meet me at my house at 4:30pm"

"Sure sounds good bye"

"Yup bye"

Kaname saw his son come over and said "are you leaving soon ?"

"Yeah in bit, thanks for the icecream"

"Sure no problem son anytime. Please remember no one is going to replace your mother. I love her with all my heart!"

"I know dad. But I'm sure mom would be happy for you in heaven"

"Yeah" said Kaname

* * *

4:30

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming! Oh hi Ellen"

"Hi sweetie, " said Ellen as sweetly as she could. "Did Kaname talk to you?"

"Yeah he did "

"Ok thats good im going to go check on Kaname"

akhito had his own suspicion since it sounded like she was rushing to get married with dad. But they only met twice so he couldn't be sure.

Ding dong

"I'll get it _again_" said akhito as he rushed down stairs.

"Hey" said kou as he saw Akihito.

"Hi, so what did you want to do today?"

"Well there's this new club on Hollywood blvd. I heard its a major hit we should go there!"

"Um sure but I don't think it's a good idea considering we are underage by a lot" not wanting to get in trouble for now since of this marriage issue.

"Oh ok then I'll go myself next week with Takatou. So what job did you get this time?"

"Um something like news reporter"

"Awe man that sucks"

"Yeah but for some reason the name sounds so familiar"

"What's the name of your client?"

"Feilong" answered akhito

"hmm I wonder, it does sound familiar"

Hey ill try to upload again this or next week if i can. Since its 1-2 chapters every 2 weeks. But later chapters you get to see the thoughts going through some of the characters heads, like Ellen. Also for the club on Hollywood blvd is actually club sion, which gets introduced in later chapters. Thanks for reading see you soon!

Again sorry for the spelling mistakes especially the characters names.


	4. Chapter 4 Does anyone trust me?

Hey im back! Life is so busy right now, next month is ALL finals and testing, so sorry if im late posting. :(

Disclaimer: The characters in this doesn't belong to me! Or the story of viewfinder! It belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei! Thank you

Ok on we go with the story!

* * *

Chapter four...

Akihito was in school waiting for the teacher to sign a release form since he was going to be away for at least 2-3 weeks for the wedding.

He really didn't want to miss school but he was an above and beyond A student so the teachers gladly signed the paper.

Upon remembering what his father said 1 week ago about getting his new 'soon to be step sisters' enrolled. As soon as the teacher handed back the signed paper he headed towards the office.

"How may I help you today akhito" said Mary who was the front desk manager.

"Hi Mary, I was wondering if its ok for new students to enroll during march or April this year since my dad's remarrying and her daughters wanted to go to school here."

"Sure hunny just give these applications to them and make sure they take this exam booklet for them to study. I'm pretty sure you know by now that they need to take a test in order for them to get in."

Akhito sighed. He hoped they were smart since this schools test is really hard. "thanks Mary " akhito said and he waved goodbye while be stepped out of the school office

* * *

During the past month of February the takabas family has really been busy with wedding preparations for Emily and Kaname.

People were flying everywhere to get the best of the best for this wedding.

Apparently Ellen ordered dressed with brown flowers (akhito heard her) but when the dresses arrived Ellen didn't like the look on the dress. So she complained that she ordered "purple flowers". The manager of the shop said many times that she ordered brown but Ellen started saying how bad the shops service was so they took the dress back to get it re-fixed.

During akhitos situation it was a little complicated. Apparently getting his soon to be step sisters April and Linda into Japan's most famous school was and still is going to be VERY difficult. First off, there grammar was horrible and their math wasn't so good either. The main focus on the test was math but with this degree passing was out of the question. What pissed akhito off more was they wouldn't listen to his math lectures since they said they had other things to do. And so far it was Spa appointments to clubbing at club sion. Apparently just like kou said that place is the hottest hit! Both Linda and April were swarming and talking about the manager and how hot he was. Akhito just laughed inside since they would always leave with a ton and I mean literally a ton of makeup on. Which didn't help them look any better.

Tonight was different though. He decided since Ellen is going to be his mom in a few weeks he should at least get to know her and her daughters more. Not that he wanted to do this. But he was thinking if he was going to have to see their faces for the test of his life might as well get along with them now.

"Ellen I need to talk to you" said akhito

"Oh what is it hunny? Is something bothering you?" Said Ellen.

Ugh how she hated this brat! Her daughters kept complaining to her how akhito was not teaching them many materials. Kaname said that akhito was really good on lettuces and would teach them well. But how come they just don't seem to be doing fine? Oh well just a couple more weeks and then Kaname will be gone oops...

"Um, Ellen your daughters haven't been going to my lectures and been clubbing at club sion instead. I want you to maybe tell them that if they want to get into my school they need to know these very important materials. They won't listen to me at all when I tell them this, so I was wondering if you could explain this to them instead.

What is this brat doing? Does he think I'm stupid? Lying to me isn't good, my daughters said that akhito has been out with kou all day and that he wasn't teaching them anything. I know my daughters well and they are studying really hard while this brat is ignoring them.

"Akhito dear, why are you lying to me? It's ok to tell the truth I know you have been hanging out with kou and missing teaching my daughters lectures but why lie and tell my daughters are the one missing these classes of yours. I'm afraid I have to tell Kaname this, I'm sorry but I think he will be disappointed." With that Ellen went to tell Kaname

What is Ellen talking about? It was her girls missing the lessons not me? And now I get all the blame that's not fair at all. And here I was kindly telling her that her daughters were at stake yet this all back fires on me.

TAKABA AKHITO COME TO MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!

Noooo I thought not dad too? Does anyone here trust me anymore?


	5. Chapter 5 Past memories?

Disclaimer: The characters in this doesn't belong to me! Or the story of viewfinder! It belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei! Thank you

Im really sorry since im late uploading. Finals week is killing me right now, i just finished the state test and now we have finals. This is an extra long one in case i cant upload until next month. It might be confusing though...

SPELLING ERRORS (sorry) There will be less when i finally get my summer break.

Chapter 4

I pushes the door open just to see Emily walk out. She looked at me and smirked. That bitch I thought just as I was about to say something Kaname stood up and walked over to where I was. " dad I can explain..."

"Akhito why? Do you not like Emily as your mom? I thought we went over this at the cafe? Didn't you give us your blessing?" Said Kaname. Lately he wasn't around his son much because of preparation for the wedding. Why was he acting this way then? Emily said that in the beginning she thought I was teaching akhito right, and apparently she said she was wrong. And disappointed. Then she suggested maybe akhito has too much freedom? I'm not sure right now.

"Why can't you understand dad? That lady she's not what you think she is? She's evil I know."

"Akhito this is the 21 century I know this is a big change for you but as a life skill you can't go and blame whoever you want. It's not right. "

" no dad you don't understand" why couldn't he just see the real side of Emily. She isn't even a good actor.

"Akhito... Emily and I decided that its best if you stay home now. We were thinking that maybe you've been having too much freedom and that maybe it's a bad influence out there. Your still young, and Emily was even nice enough to let you shop with her for the party" said Kaname. She's so nice, I was going to ground akhito but she said he would blame her for it and she didn't want a rough start. So she suggested mom and son time out shopping. I thought that it was a great idea, that way he could have some outside time also.

No way with Emily along. That lady is totally planning something up her sleeve. For all I know right now my father Kaname is love blinded that he doesn't notice anything! "Um dad I don't think it's such a great idea, I think you should be the one with her you know get to know her more?" Ugh this doesn't make since at all! Why meeeeee.

" akhito, just this once please. I want you to see Emily like how I do. Maybe she did something wrong in the past or just now but she's still nervous and your new to her. Give her time"

I really couldn't see my father acting this way. "Ok fine but this is it ok?"

" thanks that's the akhito I know!" Maybe this trip will bring them together?

* * *

Akhito's POV

Ugh my back hurts actually...EVERYTHING hurts. The only reason why Emily brought me along was to be her walking cart for bags. I knew she didn't want to spend real bonding time. Well at least she isn't bothering me, just walking.

Emily's POV

Ok plan a completely Successful! But I should of known Kaname had a huge soft spot for his son. I guess this works too. Well at least I won't have to ruin my manicure I just did, silver palm trees.

Akhito's POV

Oh we just turned on Hollywood blvd. I wonder where the club is that everyone is talking about?

Normal. POV

As akhito was carrying the bags a group of girls passed by.

" he did you hear the manager came back!"

"Ehhh. No. Way! THE boss of boss, the best of the best?"

"Yup that's right SHE'S back!"

Akhito heard of this boss before actually everyone in this city or town. She's a legend, she was a really beautiful young lady and her father was the BOSS of the underworld. Like you could say he was Satan himself. Anyway, according to the rumors she fell in love with a brave warrior of some sort and got pregnant. To this day no one knows what happened to the baby or her. Recently though she was found and she wasn't pregnant plus this is what's really weird. Rumor has it that the doctor said she had NEVER given birth and they are pretty sure she's a virgin. She then returned to her normal life and claimed a position right next to her dad. I think I know more than other people on one thing because when I was with ryuuchi, he said that they met once, and that she told him she had actually given birth in secret. We were kids back then so maybe he was lying trying to get me confused? I'm not sure but right now I'm trying to look for the club or the outside of it.

As Ellen was walking she heard what the girls said and was wondering who were they talking about? She's back? Who's she? She glanced at akhito to see him in deep thought. Then she glanced to her left and actually saw the club.

Akhito's POV

The clubs name said sion with curvy lettering. It was truly a work of art. People were coming and going. There are two sections in the club. One for the rich people and one for the commoners. Apparently security Is super tough and you can't get in to the rich side if your a commoner. Just by looking at the outside security explains it all. I mean there's this big gorilla dude standing outside of the club. He's really buff and if looks could kill... I'm not even going to go there.

* * *

With the wedding being so close I was on a really tight schedule. I almost forgot about the interview meeting! With this feilong guy apparently he lives in a luxury condo with A LOT of floors. I must've been stupid to even forget what floor this guy lived on. So I stepped into the elevator and tried guessing, since according to the paper I got sent which I forgot it said something like he owned all of that floor and its heavily guarded or something. Also, the elevator had really cool interior work and was awesome! But I can't stay long since I'm still grounded about the freedom thing. So this is a exception since its a job I already took before I got grounded. While going up I kept stopping and going and more stopping. People went and came on. I started to feel nauseous since there were a lot of floors. Finally we reached a floor with a lot of guards and that fit the description.

As I stepped out of the elevator a guard came up to me and asked what buisness I had with feilong sama? Was this guy royal or mafia or super something. So i stated my business and he called then let me through.

As I walked in a chair slowly came towards me. In front of me was a really pretty man with long hair. He smiled and motioned me to sit down.

The interview lasted a while, it was mostly talking about gun deals that Japan bought and how his point of view was set. He seemed like a really nice man and we started talking about life and so did I.

Apparently the meeting was going longer than suspected and I had to leave before I get into extra trouble. Just as I set foot I heard a guard say "feilong sama asami just returned to America after the trade in Hong Kong with you. He currently isn't active at this moment and posed no threat..."

Who's asami? I wonder why my chest tightened?

"Well it's nice to finally see you again after all these years" said feilong.

"All these years?" why can't i remember

* * *

(Time going backwards to when akhito was in England!)

This was his third day in England and he loved the view！he finally gotten freedom to think what he wanted.

Akhito laughed at himself as he saw a little girl with ice cream. That's how akhito first met ryuuchi (during the beginning chapter 1 that was the second time he met asami explained in more detailed at the bottom).

Flashback. It was a hot summer day and Kaname went to go buy some water. Akhito was told to sit on the bench and not move. Suddenly a small fight broke out.

"Chocolate is way better thank vanilla!"

"NO WAY! Vanilla is the best"

"Chocolate"

"Vanilla"

"CHOCOLATE"

"VANILLA"

"Okok how about we ask someone? And if they say chocolate then you win but if they say vanilla I win deal?"

"Ok, hmmm how about that boy sitting on the bench?"

"Sounds good"

Just then akhitos sun was blocked and he saw to older looking boys staring at him? Did he do something wrong? Where's daddy he thought !

"Uh do you like vanilla or chocolate icecream?"

Akhito looked at both boys. The truth was he loved all flavors but his favorite was neither of them. He loved honey lavender. Like a kid he said, " I don't like either"

Both boys were surprised to hear that a small boy like them didn't like ice cream. Or that's how they took it since we all know that akhito loves icecream. From that day on all three became friends and the boy who liked vanilla didn't eat sweets again. A month later, all three of then went separate ways. It was only later did akhito know that the boy who use to like sweets and vanilla was called asami ryuuchi.

Ok for those that are confused sorry, hope this helps...

( flash back in england about ICE CREAM that this is the VERY first meeting of ryuuchi. This is when they were really really young. Then he met ryuuchi again and that's after his mother died so kind of like a second meeting. When ryuuchi had to leave again that's where beginning chapter 1 took place. Sorry if this was confusing. It gets better.)

The interview part also gets explained during the next chapter on why does akhito remeber the name ryuuchi and not asami.

And very sorry for the spelling errors again... in a real hurry right now!


End file.
